Events where firearms are used in self-defense are more common than you may think, and unfortunately, many of these gun-related incidents go un-witnessed. Without concrete evidence, determining whether the firearm was used in self defense or in aggression is not an easy task. To date, forensics and eye witness accounts have not always provided the full picture, leaving too many details of an event up to speculation.
The increased tensions created by firearm related deaths, as well as the sheer volume of firearm related incidents has created a social divide and a large grey area in social accountability pertaining to firearms as a whole. When firearms are involved in an event, whether they are discharged or simply drawn, the personal point of view of an observer can influence the observer's account of that event. Observers are frequently disposed to give an account of an event that portrays them in an overly positive manner or someone else in an overly negative manner. Without a way to replay every detail of a situation there is more potential for unjust sentencing, causing uproar throughout the nation, or leaving the defendants reputation ruined.
The observer's account may also be influenced by the amount of time that transpired between the event and the time that their account of that event is given. The observer may mull over the event in their mind or receive influence from a third party which may cause the observer's account to become biased. Furthermore, if picked up by the media, the observer's account of an event may be distorted or the observer may falsify their account for various reasons.
Accordingly, smart firearms have been developed, which include processing capability, computer memory storing program instructions, communication devices and a locking mechanism. The smart firearms provide increased security. The smart firearms may be able to store usage data and environment data. Further, the smart firearms may be able to share the stored data with external systems. However, there are concerns related to securely and reliably connect smart firearms with external computer networks.
The effects of inaccurate accounts of events in which firearms were involved are felt on both sides of the issue and cross over both the private and public/governmental sectors. Therefore, a need exists for novel apparatuses and systems which can record an unbiased account of an event. There also exists a need for novel apparatuses and systems which are configured to record a plurality of variables in an environment around a firearm. A need also exists for a firearm environmental recording apparatus that attaches directly to a firearm giving it the ability to see, hear, feel and remember any situation to function as a black box for the firearm. There exists a further need for a firearm environmental recording apparatus and system which is able to capture every aspect of any given situation and in cases of self defense, its data can be used to recreate the actions and events leading up to, and after discharge of a firearm. There also exists a need for novel apparatuses and systems which are able to transfer a recorded event to other electronic devices. Finally, there exists a need for novel apparatuses and systems that enable secure and reliable connection of smart firearms amongst themselves and with computer networks.